Fairy Tail Online
by GoldenLucy
Summary: This is kinda a Fairy Tail/Sword Art Online crossover, with NaLu later on! Rated T for language and violence. Hope you like it! (Being rewritten!)


I reached for my sword, wishing that I hadn't tried _this particular_ dungeon, only to find that my usual blade wasn't there.

"Damn it! Where is it?" I cursed, looking around. I saw one of the not-so-little buggers I was fighting hop around with my sword. It chittered at me, waving my sword around and taunting me. Whatever. I have my spare.

I quickly opened my inventory and tapped the Dragon's Flame Sword. It appeared over my head, and I reached up and grabbed it.

"Now you're gonna get it, you little monkey bastards!" I yelled angrily, swinging the sword in one of the said bastard's direction.

" **Dragon Flame Sword: Phoenix!** " My sword burst into flames. I sliced one of the smaller white Vulcans in half, and chopped the head off of another. Both disappeared in a cloud of dust.

 _Ping! Ping!_

I decided to grab the items once I was done with the rest. I quickly dispatched three more with a few more swings of my sword.

 _Ping! Ping! Ping!_

I counted at least nine more, if not ten. I sighed in annoyance. That one Vulcan still had my sword. It was hiding behind the others, using my sword to scare the others into submission.

"Give me back my sword, you little monster!" I shouted, killing two more in my anger. The other seven - not including the one that stole my sword - came running towards me. I braced myself for their attack, firmly planting my feet and raising my sword.

"Come at me with all you've got!" I challenged.

The first Vulcan to reach me was immediately obliterated. The second one got lucky. It dodged my sword and managed to get behind me.

I almost turned around, but another one attacked me from the front. I sliced it's hand off and was just getting to the one behind me, when my legs were yanked out from under me.

"Shit!" I cursed before my face met rock. I rolled over quickly and killed the Vulcan that tripped me.

 _Ping!_

Before I could pop up, another Vulcan jumped on top of me and crushed all of my breath out. Even as I was struggling to breathe, I swung my sword around, hoping I could get it off of me. I got lucky and caught it in the side. It disappeared in a cloud of dust.

 _Ping!_

The one Vulcan from earlier - now missing a hand, to my satisfaction - was coming at me fast. I hopped up, already twisting around to fight it. I lifted my sword up next to my face, and when it got close enough, I stabbed it in the heart.

I couldn't keep this up much longer. My HP was starting to deplete, strangely enough, and my stamina was getting low. I decided to hurry up and finish this. I tossed my head back.

" **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!** " I called out, spitting out a huge burst of fire directly at my enemies. The giant plume caught all of the remaining Vulcans, save the one who had stolen my sword earlier. I walked up to it. It was completely scared stiff, the stupid thing. It was actually a little surprising that a computer-generated creature had feelings at all. I snatched my sword back.

"I'll take _that_." I chopped it's head off.

 _Ping! Ping! Ping!_

The items they dropped glittered on the ground. I stepped towards them.

 _Ba-bing! You leveled up!_

I smiled to myself. Even though my level is much higher than anyone else I know, nobody knows it. I keep it hidden. All of the items on the ground were just a bunch of Vulcan Hides. I don't want them, but Erza might want to make some wierd new armor with it or something. I put them in the part of my inventory labeled 'Erza'.

"Should I keep going and just use a potion? Or should I turn back?" I wondered aloud. "I've gotten this far, so I guess I should keep going." I opened my inventory again and tapped the bit labeled 'Potions'. I picked a Max Potion to fill up my stamina and Hit Points. Even though I had most of my Magic Points left. I checked my status.

 _HP- 10000/10000_

 _Stamina- 1000/1000_

 _MP- 50000/50000_

All of them are full now, so that's good. I can keep going now without worrying about dying or passing out in the middle of a battle. I kept going deeper in the cave. The darker it got in there, the faster I moved. I never was a fan of the dark. Even with my enhanced senses, I can't see in total darkness.

* * *

I sighed in annoyance. That giant Vulcan-Boss thing was no fun to fight at all. Yeah, I leveled up twice throughout the dungeon, but it was more boring than those weaklings' fake fights.

I saw a small crowd of people gathered around the Announcement Board, where all the 'important' things went up. I pushed through the sea of people to see what they were looking at.

 _If you have a Character Level of 50 or more, come to the Coliseum to help fight the Level's Mega-Boss! Must be volunteers only!_

 _'Hmm... seems fun! I'll go!'_ I thought to myself. I slipped out of the throng of people and headed to the Coliseum. I knew that not many people would go. The Boss Hunter Bora - as he calls himself - came back crying like a baby. He was only Level 40 anyways.

"Hey! Pink-haired kid! Stop!" I heard someone shout. I paused and turned around. "Hey, do you have a Character Level of at least 50? You can't enter the Coliseum if you don't!" an orangish- brown haired man told me. I smiled politely.

"Actually, I do have at least Level 50! You can check if you want," I said with fake cheerfulness. The man checked my Character Level.

"Whoah! Level 70? You? You're only a kid! What's your name? We need to know the names of everyone who joins the fight..." The unspoken 'just in case you just, you know, drop dead and we have to tell your friends' hung in the air. The level he saw really wasn't my level - my true Character Level was much more than that. But I didn't want to be accused of cheating.

"Well, it's not pink-haired kid, I can tell you that!" I joked, making him smile. "My name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. And I'm gonna be a Dragon Slayer!"


End file.
